


Perfect

by BusySoothsayer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Lack of Blame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BusySoothsayer/pseuds/BusySoothsayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's idea of perfect is unrealistic and puts someone he loves in jeopardy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I make no claims to Merlin or Hawthorne's "The Birthmark".

**Perfect**

 

_Very loosely based on the story ‘The Birthmark’ by Nathaniel Hawthorne_

_I have no claims to Merlin or The Birthmark_

_**Happy Halloween** _

~0O0~

 

Arthur loved everything about Gwen; she was perfect. Well almost; there is one little thing about her that drove him crazy. It was the dark mole on her right cheek close to the bridge of her nose.

He had his warlock friend Merlin come up with a magical potion to remove it. Merlin cautioned Arthur about messing with nature; the ramifications could be deadly. Besides, Gwen was as beautiful and perfect as she could be and Arthur should be happy that she decided to share her life with him. Arthur refused to take Merlin’s advice and demanded he create the potion. Finally a potion had been discovered and Arthur had Gwen drink it.

She wanted Arthur to be happy. She wanted to be his vision perfect. So she drank the potion and the mark started to disappear. She drank her potion every day and the mark became lighter and lighter.

Arthur was happy the day the mark could no longer be seen. “You are now perfect.” He proclaimed. Gwen suddenly fainted and when she woke up she was very weak.

“She’s dying, Sire” Gaius informed him.

“What?!” Arthur couldn’t believe it. Finally Gwen was totally perfect and now she was going to die?

“Arthur,” she called. Arthur went to her and leaned in close to hear her. “I do love you. But…,” her voice was but a whisper, “you had the best that Earth could give you and you threw it away for some misguided view of perfection”

She died after her statement and Arthur fell to his knees and cried out in agony. The mole that had been her link to life was now gone. There was no bringing her back. That moment of pure perfection had not been worth her life.

He called for the Execution of Merlin, he banned magic and the penalty was death if found to use it. He blamed everything and everyone….but himself. He wanted the perfect life and for a few brief moments; he had it. Now magic stole it away from him. He refused to admit that he was too blind and arrogant to see that he always had perfection; he just refused to accept his part in the death of the ‘love of his life’. His life was now meaningless and his Camelot kingdom suffered for it.

Merlin had escaped before Arthur completely lost his mind and became the monster of children’s nightmares. He wandered through different kingdoms; not staying in one place for very long. He felt guilty about Gwen even though he told Arthur what could happen. So now he just wanders and thinks of the friend he lost and the unjust penalties Arthur put into place.

In Merlin’s eyes, Gwen was perfect and he couldn’t understand why the Arrogant Arthur (as Merlin now referred to him as), couldn’t see that. He was supposed to love her no matter what. Right?

Albion would come about. Some day. Maybe in another lifetime; but it would happen.


End file.
